1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to multiport semiconductor memory devices with matching address control.
2. Related Art
Along with recent advancements of semiconductor technologies, smaller-size and larger-capacity memories that allow high-speed reading/writing operations have been developed. Further, a so-called multiport memory including plural input ports and output ports has been used for reading/writing data of different addresses.
Multi-port memories, by providing access to the storage element of memory cells to more than one resource, such as in the case of multi-core processor or an interface between a processor and a bus, have become more commonly used. One of the issues with multi-port memories is how to coordinate this aspect of providing access to more than one resource. Often this ability is achieved using wait states and/or arbitration. This can result in unpredictable access times which is undesirable.
Accordingly there is a need for a multi-port memory that improves upon one or more of the issues discussed above.